Birth of a Madman
by Forefront
Summary: What does it take to become the leader of the largest criminal organization in the world? What kind of man is feared and respected by the entire criminal underworld, and how does one become this man? This is the story of Giovanni. Revised.


Disclaimer: Pokemon and all rights in connection with use of such trademark are property of Nintendo and it's affiliates. I, in no way, attempt to claim them as my own.

Lead-in: I believe that the back story to Team Rocket's head criminal is much darker than the anime would lead us to believe. I believe that they leave out his true nature because it is a child's show. That's the job of a fanfic writer though, right? To tell the story they don't.

The Questions: Why does Giovanni spend so much time alone?

Why is he one of the most feared and respected men in the criminal underworld?

What causes him to hurt others for his own personal gain?

Birth of a Madman

"Hey, Giovanni. What's the matter. Are you scared?" Tim, the older of the two boys said.

"Yeah Tim. I think he wants his mommy." Eric chimed in.

"I think so too. Well, you're mommy isn't here. Too bad."

Giovanni was a normal child. He lived in a good home with good parents, in a good neighborhood. He was an exceptional student at the Pokemon Research School he was enrolled in, and he loved working with pokemon. Giovanni led a happy life. Or so it would seem. The only thing that bothered him in his happy little world, were them. Tim Billings, and Eric Fry. Tim and Eric were older boys, well, a few years older than Giovanni, and were prone to violence. Their favorite target was a scraggly little boy with dark hair, and a small green backpack. They would catch him on his way home from the Pokemon Research School, and beat him. They would punch and kick him. They would steal things from his backpack. They even killed his first pokemon. They were the meanest boys in the neighborhood, and they seemed to hate poor Giovanni.

However, Giovanni had decided this morning that today would be the last day they messed with him.

"Why aren't you running? It's less fun when you don't try to get away." Tim said.

"Maybe he's finally going to accept his beating like a man." Eric chirped. Just then Eric took off at full speed. He ran toward Giovanni, in an attempt to tackle him. He hit the younger kid hard and brought him to the ground. Then nothing. Eric lay there, arm wrapped around Giovanni's waist. Giovanni sat up dazed. He had only just realized what had happened. He rolled Eric over, and stood up. Tim looked down in horror at his friend, a knife sticking out of his bloody chest. Giovanni leaned over and drew the knife from Eric's body. He looked at Tim. He felt a rage that he had never felt before rise up inside him. He began to walk toward Tim. Seeing Giovanni's intent, Tim turned to run. However, as he did, he tripped on the backpack they had grabbed from him earlier. Tim struggled to get to his feet, but before he had the chance, he felt a sharp pain in his back. The young boy writhed and screamed as he was repeatedly wounded by the sharp kitchen knife. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stopped moving.

Giovanni sat down next to the fallen body. He was breathing heavily. Sweat pouring down his face. He ran the last few moments over and over in his mind. Sixteen. Sixteen times he struck Tim. Now it was over. Giovanni looked at the boy's body. He thought about all the things he had gone through. He felt the rage coming back again. Grabbing the knife, he turned on his knees and began to stab the lifeless body. Over and over he stabbed it. When he finally stopped, he was tired. He was covered in the blood of his victims, and was finally able to realize what he had done. He realized how he had turned the tables on his opponents, and ended the misery in his life. He felt powerful. He felt like he could take on anyone. Giovanni stood up, and grabbed his backpack, which was almost as bloody as he was. He decided that he'd better get home and wash up before his parents saw him. He would hate to have to "Beat them up" too.


End file.
